Schrödinger’s new life
by Van55555
Summary: The war of London is over, Schrödinger survives it and goes off to find where he really belongs in life. Schrödinger X Seras
1. Chapter 1: Life after war

Schrödinger's new life

Disclaimer: I don't own Hellsing or anything in this fanfic

Chapter 1: Life after war

The burning flames of the old city start to die down, blood and corpses everywhere. Thousands no, millions lay dead in the streets and in the ruins of the old city. The war of London was over, The Millennium lost. Only 70 members survived, 1 of them was a werewolf, named Schrödinger. He was walking the bloody streets looking for his friend. He looked everywhere until, he saw the Major's Zeppelin, burning falling to the sea. Schrödinger fell to his knees and started to cry. Then he remembered what happed.

(One hour earlier) "Out, out, brief candle! Life is but a walking shadow" The Major said laughing as the Hellsing's pet vampire, Alucard was biting into Schrödinger neck. Then the Major said, "Carried the will of the self-observing Schrödinger's Cat. As long as he recognizes himself, he's everywhere and nowhere". Schrödinger was shocked to hear what the Major said, he then asked himself, 'Did anyone care about me?' then he and Alucard disappear.

Schrödinger opened his eyes to see that he was in a dark world with millions of dead people and Alucard. Schrödinger start scream and ties to run away from the vampire master, he runs and runs but never gets anywhere, he couldn't think because of all the voices in this world. Then the world starts to fade away, everything starts to disappear then, and they're as just him and the vampire. He thought it was the end, but wait, he could think again. He tried to see himself out anywhere but here. He saw himself in the burning city of London but he also say the vampire on the Major's Zeppelin alive. Schrödinger passed out and then woke up in ruble of Big Ben. He saw that he was alive and did something that he never did before. He thanked God that he was still alive.

Ok people that's the end of chapter 1, I hope you all like it, its been so long since I wrote a fanfic, well chapter 2 is coming soon.


	2. Chapter 2: Hellsing life

Schrödinger's new life

Disclaimer: I don't own Hellsing or anything in this fanfic

Chapter 2: Hellsing life

Schrödinger got up, wiping his tears away and said out loud to himself, "They used me…".

"Yes they did," Said a young woman. She had blond hair, a tan like skin color, she was wearing a bloody dark green suit, a red ascot with a silver cross.

"Integral Hellsing!" Schrödinger said with a shook.

Integral smirked and said "Yes, we know that the Millennium only saw you as a tool to beat Alucard, but you didn't because you saw the truth. For that I want to give you two choices. You can join Hellsing or die, it's your choice."

He instantly said "I'll join."

"Good, now come with me" She said heading with him to the Hellsing manor.

(Hellsing manor) The doors to the manor opened and the remaining troopers saluted for the return of Sir Integral, but when they saw Schrödinger, they aim their guns at him.

"That the hell are you doing!?" Integral yelled at the troopers.

"He's one of millennium Sir." One of the troopers said.

"No, he is a member of Hellsing now." She said looking at the troopers with a glare.

"But sir…" The trooper was trying to say something but was cut off.

"No buts just do as I say, do not mess with him or you'll be dealing with me, is that understand?" She yelled at them, which hurt Schrödinger ears.

The trooper's put there guns down, and then they said, "Yes sir…"

"Good, Schrödinger lets go, I'll show you your room." After saying that Schrödinger and Integral headed for sub-basement, as they leave the trooper give a mean glare to them and leave.

Integral leads Schrödinger to a metal door, she opened the door and said, "This will be your room"

The room had a big bed, a TV, a bedside table, a closet, an alarm clock, and had a bathroom.

"I hope you like your room here, you'll start work tomorrow, night." She said and shut the door leaving him in his new room to sleep.

He changes into a a baggy t-shirt and a one size fits all pair of lounging pants and goes to bed, trying to forget that day.

Schrödinger put his head on the nice soft pillow and sighed.

He quickly fell asleep, but dreamed about his new life.

Chapter 2 is done people. I hope u like it. Chapter 3 is coming soon.


	3. Chapter 3: Home life

Schrödinger's new life

Schrödinger's new life

Disclaimer: I don't own Hellsing or anything in this fanfic

Chapter 3: Home life

It was now morning; Schrödinger got up and said to himself "This is the start of a great life."

Then he heard a knock at the door; he opened the door and sees the Hellsing's butler, Walter.

After being freed from the Millennium's mind control, Walter went back to work for Hellsing.

"Good morning, I'm here to gets your Millennium armband and give you this Hellsing armband." Walter said holding up the Hellsing armband.

"Oh ok but don't I need a Hellsing uniform?" Schrödinger asked.

"Yes you do but we'll get you one later, maybe a week if we don't have a uniform your size in storage." Walter said giving Schrödinger the new armband.

"Alright butler." Schrödinger said giving his old Millennium armband.

"May I have your sizes, while I'm here?" Walter asked putting the Millennium armband in his pocket.

"Sure!" Schrödinger looked for a pen and a notebook.

After 2 minutes of looking, he finely found a pen and a notepad in the bedside table.

He wrote his sizes in a page in the notepad and gave it to Walter.

Then Walter bowed, and left but forgot to shut the door, so Schrödinger walked to the door.

Before he could shut the door he saw someone coming out of room across the hall.

The person was a young woman, she was younger the Integra, she had blond hair, her hair style looked a bit like his, she has white skin, fangs, and a large chest.

She was very beautiful but she looked very familiar to him, then it hit him.

She's the cute vampire girl he met then he when to deliver that message of war to Hellsing. He closed the door; he put his uniform on with the new armband and then walked out of his room.

He walked up to her, bowed and said to her "Guten tag Fräulein."

Seras pulls out a pistol, pointed it at his head and asked "Why are you here?" Schrödinger smiled and pointed to his new armband "I work here now."

"You what?" She asked not believing what she heard.

"I work here now." He said again.

"You what?!" She asked incomplete shook.

"How many times do I have to tell you, Fräulein? I work here now!"

"How did you, a member of Millennium get job here?" She asked not know what's going on.

"I guess Fräulein Integra took pity on me." He said shrugged.

"Well I'm going to really find out." She said and then dashed to Sir Integra's office.

Seras knocked on Sir Integra's door. "Sir? May I come in?"

"Yes you can Seras." Integra replied.

Seras opened the door and saw Integra smoking a cigar while looking out the window.

"What do you need Seras?" Integra asked turning to her.

"Um sir, why is there Millennium member working here?" Seras asked looking at the glare in Integra's glasses.

Integra puts her cigar in the ashtray and said "We need him."

"We need him? Why do we need him?" Seras asked.

"He has the power of everywhere and nowhere, he can die, and come back to life. We need his help to find the other remaining Millennium members." Integra said sigh at the last part.

"Other remaining Millennium members?" Seras asked shocked at what she said.

"I'm afraid its true. After we killed the Major, the Doctor and the Captain took control of what remained of the Millennium and hide somewhere in United Kingdom. They may have teamed up with real vampires and terrorist. The Millennium is also recruiting people who want to 'live forever' like before." Integra explained lighting a new cigar.

"My lord!" Was all Seras could say about what Integra said.

"It sickens me, that the enemy of the crown is still alive. We must find them and kill them in the name of God, we will kill them!" Integra yelled as she slammed her hand on her desk.

Seras saluted and said, "Yes sir Integra!"

"Good, you and Alucard will show him how things work around here and tomorrow I'll give all three of you your new assignment, do you understand?" Integra asked sitting on her desk still smoking her cigar.

"Yes sir, but…" Seras was saying but was interrupted by a voice from the shadows.

"By your orders Sir Integra." The voice from the shadows was Alucard walking threw the wall and he stood right next to Seras.

"Good, I'll see you tomorrow." Integra turned and looked out the window again.

Seras and Alucard walked out of the room and headed for the subbasement, to Schrödinger room.

Schrödinger was lying in his bed, looking at the ceiling, thinking about the past.

He thought he was loved all these by everyone but now he sees that it nothing more then lies.

A knock comes from the door.

"Who's there?" Schrödinger asked, getting up from his bed.

"Its me, Seras, Seras Victoria, Can I come in?" Seras asked from the other side of the door.

Schrödinger smiled some and said, "Sure, it's unlocked."

The door opened and Seras walked in.

She looked around they're room were almost alike except he had a TV and she didn't.

"So you talked to Fräulein Integra?" He asked sitting on his bed again.

"Yeah, she did, she told me everything." She said look at him.

He looked down at the floor, with a frown on his face.

She sat next to him, putting her hand on his shoulder and said, "I'm sorry."

"Its alright, thanks for caring." He said looking into her eyes and smiled a little.

She smiled back at her and looked into his eyes, she was about to say something but was interrupted by a voice, "Well isn't this a cozy moment?"

"Master?" Seras asked looking for him but didn't see him, until he walked through the wall into Schrödinger's room.

Schrödinger was surprised to Alucard again.

Seras just jumped up and started blushing.

"Um, hello master, I thought you were going to meet us in the main hallway late!" She said blushing.

Alucard smirked and smiled, "I changed my mind about that."

Schrödinger looked at Alucard, the last time he saw him was in the dark world, and he never wanted to see him again.

Alucard turned to Schrödinger smirking and simply said, "Hello boy."

He was too scared to reply him; he just looked at him with fear in heart.

After the events Schrödinger had made him learn why so many people fear that vampire.

"Um ok, lets start the tour of the Hellsing mansion. Lets start with the first floor." Seras said as she got Schrödinger off the bed and lead him to the first floor.

Alucard fallowed them to the first floor.

(Three hours later)

"This is the last room in the house, Sir Integra's office, and that is the end of the tour." Seras said with a smile.

Schrödinger sighed in relief that the tour was over, 3 hours of going to every room in the house.

"I'm going back to my room for a bit." Schrödinger said about to leave when the door slammed open.

"Everyone in here now!" Integra yelled a loud as she could.

Alucard, Seras, and Schrödinger run into the room, they see Integra with a raged look on her face.

"Sir Integra, what's wrong?" Seras asked.

"The Millennium! They killed her! They killed the Queen!" Integra yelled.

Ok this where I'm going to end this chapter, I hope you like and chapter 4 is coming.


	4. Chapter 4: Life of war

Schrödinger's new life

Schrödinger's new life

Disclaimer: I don't own Hellsing or anything in this fanfic

Chapter 4: Life of War

"The Queen?" Seras asked in shock.

"Yes, the Queen was found died by Prince Charles this morning." Integra said with tears in her eyes.

"But, it could have been anyone, how do we know it was the Millennium?" Seras asked.

"She was a ghoul, the Prince's bodyguards made sure the Prince got out safe." Integra said sitting down, trying to get a hold of herself.

Alucard starts walking out the room and said quickly, "I'll handle this myself, Sir Integra."

"Alucard! Your will not work on this alone, your working with Seras and Schrödinger!" Integra yelled to Alucard as he was walking out the door.

"Fine but they have to keep up with me." Alucard said angrily.

Integra sighed and said, "Alucard already knows where to go but you too don't know, well the Queen secret estate is in a small castle in the middle Scotland. You might need a map to the castle." She handed Seras the map to the castle.

"Thank you Sir Integra." Seras said as she bow to her, and ran out to catch up to Alucard.

Schrödinger paused for a minute before running out to catch up with Alucard and Seras.

"Why would they wait to something like this after they lost?" Integra pondered trying to keep herself from crying.

(Somewhere in Scotland)

"We're here." Alucard said pulling out his pistols.

The castle as in runes, except for one part, the library.

Alucard, Schrödinger, and Seras walked in the library carefully, they saw no one, and so they decided looked around some more.

One minute of looking, Alucard found a secret door behind a bookcase. They walked in slowly and saw Queen walking around mindlessly looking for food when she saw Alucard, Schrödinger, and Seras she walked slowly towards them.

Alucard puts one of pistols in the Queens mouth and fired.

"Good-bye." Was all Alucard could said.

"By God, let her rest in peace." Seras said holding her limp hand.

Schrödinger looked around the room, he saw something on the ground, he went to pick it and when he did the right wall in the room started to move.

The wall stopped when it was no longer visible.

What was visible was a maze.

A Millennium troops ran from the one of the halls of maze to the entice of it, the trooper opened fire on Schrödinger.

Schrödinger was able to duck out of the way just in time and he pulled out the pistol he got from the Hellsing armory when he was on the tour earlier.

Schrödinger fired 3 timed, two shot hit the Millennium trooper's left leg, and the third shot hit the trooper in the head.

Alucard and Seras ran towards Schrödinger, who was a bit in shocked.

"How does it feel to kill the monsters that you used to call allies?" Alucard asked with a devilish smile.

"Leave him alone!" Seras yelled, as she was holding Schrödinger.

"Why do you protect him? Do you love him? Do you care about him? Do you pity him? Or do you see a bit of yourself in him?" Alucard asked with grin.

Seras didn't know what to say, she did see a little bit of herself in Schrödinger, she didn't but she did.

Alucard just grinned even more and started to walk into the maze with his fingers on the trigger.

Seras and Schrödinger just watch as Alucard went deeper and deeper in the maze.

Alucard saw more Millennium the deeper he went in the maze.

Seras try to get Schrödinger to his feet but he was glued to the floor.

Alucard killed every Millennium trooper, he saw.

Seras finely got Schrödinger off the ground, he grabbed on to her, not letting go.

"So their here? Good" Said a man hiding in the shadows of the maze.

"I hope their ready… TO DIE!!"

End of Chapter 4 people, hope you like, there will be more.


End file.
